The Secret I Never Told You Love!
by TwilightEdwardBella95
Summary: Edward has a secret to share with Bella that he has been lying about since they met. How will she react? Will there relationship survive? Will the secret come back in his life and how will everyone react to this? Please read the story is very good!
1. The Secret I Never Told You Love!

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter1: The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

**Hello people! This is my 3rd Fan- fiction! My two stories are _ The Surprise!_ Which is my 1st fan fiction but my second fan fiction is better with a lot of reviews and this story is called _What Just Happened?_ Uh I have a poll on my profile for _ What Just Happened?_ Okay this story is going to be good so bear with me all the time 1st chapters are hard but it will be good trust me. Also can someone tell me what a Writers Block Is? Last thing some OOC ( Out of Character) may occur. **

**Bella POV**

Edward had me in his car. He had a surprise for me and he knows I hate surprises.

" Edward can you please tell me where we are going and if you do not tell me I will pester it out of you."

" You'll see but I highly doubt you are going to like this." Edward said in a worried tone with his face showing emotion of being scared, nervous, and worried.

" Edward it probably is not that bad."

" Oh yes it is Bella but I have to show you no matter what." Edward said with his golden eyes being worried and dancing on my face.

We made our way to Chicago, the place were Edward was human and got sick with the Spanish Influenza. He was hospitalized, his mother Elizabeth, and his father Edward Sr, died. Carlisle saw how sick Edward was and before his mother died she wanted Edward changed into a monster some how she knew his secret. Edward than became a vegetarian vampire which means he only eats animals no humans. We were know in a little suburb in Chicago and we pulled into a cemetery.

" Edward why are we here? Are you going to murder me here?" I asked getting to be panicked and scared.

" No love I am not going to kill you, and there is something I have to explain and show you." He said in a serious voice.

" Hmm I can't find her grave stone." Edward said.

" What do you mean by her?" I asked confused.

" Bella before I met you and before I became a vampire I had a girlfriend named Sarah Marie Pancaker." Edward said slowly to me " I don't know why I can't find her grave stone." Edward kept saying wondering the cemetery.

" Edward Mason is that you." A girl cried.

" Show your self." Edward said.

Than this most beautiful girl came out she had long black hair with spiral curls, she was at least 5'10 maybe weighed 135 pounds or less. She also had topaz eyes just like Edward.

" Sarah!" Edward cried in excitement and ran over her to hug her. I felt extremely jealous of her.

" Eddy I have missed you over 90 some years I haven't seen you," she said than her eyes shot over to me and she started shooting daggers at me, " Who do we have here?" Cried Sarah.

_No one calls my man Eddy and he doesn't like any one to call him Eddy. _I thought to my self and than I brought my self to say, " My name is Bella, Bella Swan Edward's fiancée."

" WHAT!" Screamed Sarah at a high pitch that I had to cover my ears at.

" Sarah this is my singer Bella and my fiancée but I still love you." Edward explained.

I ran to the Volvo without tripping by my surprise. I started to cry the doors were unlocked so I opened the door and sat in the car for at least 5 minutes until Edward came. He told her she can come with us. Sarah and Edward talked and I just sat there not saying one word to them which I plan not saying. We finally arrived at the Cullen's mansion. There was yet another beautiful vegetarian vampire sitting on the living room sofa. She had strawberry blond hair. She must have been Tanya.

" Uh oh!" Edward said.

Edward had explained that after Sarah and before me he had dated Tanya and he is in love with her two.

" What!" Me and Sarah screamed at this.

**Okay that is the first chapter of my new story. Be sure to go to my poll. Read my stories. And let's hope this story will updated tomorrow. Plus Uh oh Edward is in a lot of trouble and has a lot of explaining to do.**


	2. You Have Some Explaining To Do!

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter2:You Have Some Explaining To Do!**_

**Hey guys thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. It really means a lot to me. Okay I will be probably getting my copy of _Breaking Dawn_ on Saturday or around there so I might not up day for a day or up to one week. Than I will update I promise! I heard people are already getting copies of the book so if you see any spoilers report it and if you have a copy please do not spoil it, it isn't fun to read when something gets spoiled. Okay warning there might be OOC and please read my other stories thank you! Hardest chapter to wright!**

**Re- Cap of Chapter 1:**

" **Uh oh!" Edward said.**

Edward had explained that after Sarah and before me he had dated Tanya and he is in love with her two.

" What!" Me and Sarah screamed at this.

**Bella POV**

I stood there for the last five minutes with my jaw hanging open. I couldn't believe that Edward has kept this **huge** problem a lie. Than Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Eddy you have some explaining to do!" Cried Sarah.

"Edward you are going to have to sit them down and talk to them one by one about this whole situation." Carlisle said to Edward.

Edward took me to his bedroom and sat me down on his bed while the other two were down stairs in the living room with Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

" Bella I am so sorry you have to be in this whole sticky situation, but I do have an explanation for all this." Edward went on.

" Uh.. Okay."

" Okay I am still in love with Sarah but not the way I love you and Tanya's power is mind control, she once made me fall in love with her and than one day I broke the mind control." Said he.

" So I guess you will have to choose me or Sarah and not let Tanya take you under her control, Eddy." I cried with tears spilling down my face. Than Edward walked over to me and embraced into a hug than whispered in my ear, " I guess you are right about the choosing and I won't let her take me under her wicked spell, lastly don't call me Eddy."

" So you let Sarah call you Eddy but I can't, I don't believe you Edward." I screamed at him than stomped out of his room with slamming the bedroom door. After I came down to the living room I sat down on the love seat with tears still spilling down my face that probably flood the Cullen's mansion. Than Sarah went up to his room than after that was Tanya. They all looked pretty bad than Edward came rushing down the steps. He looked at me for at least 30 seconds than he took his eyes off of me his eyes were a onyx. He went out for hunting.

**Edward POV**

I felt bad for all of them. I really feel bad for Bella she probably is taking this the hardest. I am confused of whom I am in love with, was it like this with Bella choosing me or Jacob? I thought to myself.

**Bella POV**

**1 day later when Bella shows back up to the Cullen's mansion.**

I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Alice were is Edward at I need to talk to him?"

"Bella you don't want to know." Alice asked.

I raced upstairs up to Edward's bedroom with tripping once. The door was cracked and there was Edward up against a wall smooching Sara. I wondered who kissed who first. I opened the door all the way and Edward's eyes grew in fright. They jumped a part.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Than I went over to Sarah and shot daggers at her than slap her in face with screaming " SLUT" at her. Than I ran out as fast as I could than I fell down and Sarah laughed at this. Edward went after me.

"Bella she kissed me first and I am confused at all this. Bella what would I do push her away?" Edward questioned.

" You should of pushed her away and said you have a fiancee but I bet you don't give a crap about poor little mortal klutzy Bella whom is not beautiful." I yelled with tears threating to spill across my cheeks.

" Bella never say that again, I love you." Said Edward to me.

" Yea right." I yelled

I than ran out of the house to my car that Edward had to get me which I **now** did not want anymore. I got into the driver side and than there was the other Cullen's in my car which were: Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in my car.

**Okay I am going end this chapter here and hopefully update tomorrow! I know everyone including me is mad at Edward so don't hate me there is some good stuff coming up. Also I am team Edward fan I do kinda like Jake. My fingers made me wright this I do not like the outcome of what Edward did. I know this makes Edward a little realistic I guess. Okay _What Just Happened?_ Is going to get updated know. Please read my stories, review and have a great day/ night!**


	3. Thinking of The Game Plan!

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter 3: Thinking of The Game Plan!**_

**Hey everyone! I am going to give you some more chapters. Okay I am not copyrighting _Edward's Hidden Secret_because my plot is different and Bella is going to have two or three big secrets! I have a person who is helping me with a plot who already knows what is going to happen so it won't look anything like the other story and it is Mizz Twilight! I will update tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter! Also Disclaimer I do not own anything of the Twilight Saga except Scott, and Sarah yes you all will find out who Scott is in this chapter! Hopefully this will be long. Enjoy!**

**Re- Cap of chapter 2:**

I than ran out of the house to my car that Edward had to get me which I now did not want anymore. I got into the driver side and than there was the other Cullen's in my car which were: Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in my car.

**Bella POV**

"What are all of you doing in my car?" I asked in confusion with tears spilling down my face.

"Bella we are here to help you get revenge on Edward and Sarah." Stated Alice.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

I drove home telling them to start thinking of a game plan and tell me when we get inside my house. I pulled in the driveway and noticed Charlie was not home from his fishing trip yet he must be gone for the whole week. We made our way to the living room.

"Okay I have a plan," said Rosalie.

I gasped. " Okay spill it Rosalie."

" Okay how about you go out with that mutt name Jake and make Edward catch you making out with him and also Sarah's brother whom is also a vampire name Scott and go out with him and make Sarah and Edward see that you two are making out also to get Edward jealous and you play dirty." Rosalie said to me.

" Wow Rosalie I think that plan is good and is going to crush Edward really bad." Said me and Alice in sync.

**1 ½ hours later. **

I lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling listening to _Miley Cyrus_ new CD _Breakout_ than the song _7things _ came on and I started to sing to the lyrics.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7things I hate about you_

_You're vein, you're games_

_you're insecure_

_you love me you like her_

_you've made me laugh you've made me cry_

_your friends are jerks when you act like them_

_The 7thing I hate the most that you do is you make me love you_

I kept listening to words thinking most of them are so true about _Edward Cullen_ which I snarled in my head. I cried my self to sleep that night Charlie has taken a week off to fish. I woke up the next day looking around my room and Edward wasn't there either he was to busy with Sarah or he was hunting. Today was the day there is going to be revenge and Scott Pancaker is coming to town.

**Sorry people it is really short tomorrow it will be longer I promise because it will be the mean revenge and she is gonna do something to Edward before the revenge starts okay bye.**


	4. This Is What You Deserve Honey!

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter 4: This Is What You Deserve Honey!**_

* * *

**Hey everyone so sorry I haven't updated I have been busy and I just got **_**Breaking Dawn **_**yesterday and I am on page 268 tell me how you all like it. Also baby David from **_**American Idol**_** (David ****Archuleta) has his new single out called **_**Crush**_** and OMG it is so good! Okay this might be a long chapter and also I am team Edward but I do like Jake Black. Enjoy!**

**Re- Cap of Chapter 3:**

I kept listening to words thinking most of them are so true about _Edward Cullen_ which I snarled in my head. I cried my self to sleep that night Charlie has taken a week off to fish. I woke up the next day looking around my room and Edward wasn't there either he was to busy with Sarah or he was hunting. Today was the day there is going to be revenge and Scott Pancaker is coming to town.

**Bella POV**

I got dressed, brushed my teeth/ and hair, and eat a scrambled cheese egg **( A.N. Those kind of eggs are good muhahaha!)**. I got into my Mercedes Guardian and made my way to La Push to give Jake the 411.

"Hey Jake!"

" Hey Bells!" Jake said running to me giving me a hug.

" Jake can't breath!"

" Sorry Bells! I am just so excited you are here it has been a while since I saw you!" cried Jake.

" Jake can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Bells what is it?" He asked.

" Okay there is this girl named Sarah Pancaker and she is in love with Edward since 1901 they were dating before he became a vampire and Edward saw her again and she is a vampire and I saw them kissing one another back so I was wondering if you and me could go to a movie and then get Edward to catch us making out!" I explained with excitement and anger in my tone.

"Um.. Sure Bells pick you up at 7 o'clock sharp." Jake said with a wicked smile on his face.

That I got back into my Mercedes Guardian and drove to the Cullen's oh Edward is going to get really good this plan is ice cold, colder than him this will cause him so much pain like the one I had to suffer from with him kissing Sarah. I knocked on the door and Edward answered the door.

" Hey Bella." Edward said in a lifeless tone his face looked dead like he was a burning man. Man did I do this to him? I am feeling guilty now.

" Hey Edward." Than unexpectedly I got on to my tippy toes and kissed his lips. He kissed me back with a lot of passion. His tongue tracing my lips. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms with out breaking the kiss I was the first to pull away for air but it did not stop him he kissed my jaw, my forehead, and my neck and than my mouth again. We made it up to his room the kiss grew into more than a kiss. Boundaries were broken. Yes we did it.

**At 7'o clock that night.**

Jake came and picked me up so we could go to the movies and Edward and his family would be there at 10:20 that night so Edward can see me and Jake make out. I felt guilty for what I was doing because he and me actually did it**( A.N. I think you no what I am talking about and poor Edward!) **but after all he did deserve it. Tomorrow I would be at the Cullen's house and when they walk in I will be making out with Scott.

**10:20 o'clock that night.**

Everything was going good. Edward was coming I got an alert from Alice well a text message. Edward was now in the building Jake pushed me gently to a wall and started kissing me I opened my eyes briefly and than I saw a furious Edward Cullen standing right behind Jake but in front of me. Edward pulled him off of me keeping a fist. He started to rub his temples and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Than he finally said, " How could you do this to me Bella after what I gave you today!" Edward semi yelled and cried. If Edward was human he probably have a red face with a purple tint and be crying buckets of tears. I raced out as fast as I could. Edward followed with Jake behind him. I than tripped into a puddle of murky water. Edward than pulled me up from the water. My leg was bleeding my ankle was hurting like it was sprained which it probably was because I went down twisting my ankle. Tears started to roll down my cheek because my ankle hurts, the pain I am for him and I causing each other pain I was discussed with myself. I tried to get up and walk normally but I managed to fall into the water again and my ankle was hurting more. I let out a scream of pain. I got up again and Jake and Edward pulled me to Edward's car. _Uh- Oh I'm in deep trouble!_

" Bella how could you do this to me? Please answer me!" Edward cried looking at me with a poker face.

" I... I'm Sorry Edward!" I cried with my head in my hands. One I was crying for hurting Edward and two because my ankle hurts.

" I can't trust you Bella!" Yelled Edward. After that he drove me to the Cullen's mansion and we did not talk for the rest of the night. I limped into the guest room and laid down. Scott came in with some soda which I assumed was Sprite. The Sprite tasted weird like it was spiked with alcohol. I kept drinking more and more. Until I passed out. The next thing I knew it was morning my head felt like it was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. Also I had no clothes on and so did Scott and than Edward came in yelling.

" Bella why are you hurting me more and more!" Screamed Edward. While he was talking I got up and limped the fastest I could go to the bathroom, but Edward took me by the shoulder and I accidently threw up on Edward's shoes, and some got on his pants and his shirt.

" Edward I am so sorry Scott probably spiked the Sprite sodas I was drinking last night so you could get mad at me for making it look like I cheated on you, which I didn't I only got Jake to make out with me because I wanted revenge on you."

Edward looked so mad he sat me on the floor, he took off his shoes, socks, jeans and his shirt he was only in boxers than he threw them in the was took his shoes and hosed them off and then he put new clothes on. He came back to come back to get me and he took me in his room and propped me up with pillows. He got me some chicken noodle soup and ginger ale soda. I obeyed his orders he really looked a mess. Than Sarah came in the room.

**Okay here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 comes tomorrow. Please Review and thank you for reading. Oh and sorry about the cliff hanger! Also tell me how everyone thinks of _Breaking Dawn._ I actually love the book!**


	5. What Is Going On With You Two?

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter5:**__** What Is Going On With You Two?**_

**Hiya! Everyone. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you have had read **_**Breaking Dawn.**_** I have not finished it so no spoilers! I am going to update my other stories! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Re- cap of Chapter4:**

Edward looked so mad he sat me on the floor, he took off his shoes, socks, jeans and his shirt he was only in boxers than he threw them in the was took his shoes and hosed them off and then he put new clothes on. He came back to come back to get me and he took me in his room and propped me up with pillows. He got me some chicken noodle soup and ginger ale soda. I obeyed his orders he really looked a mess. Than Sarah came in the room.

**Bella POV**

" What is going on and should you be with Scott?" Sarah asked me.

" Well Scott spiked my drink and Edward is giving me soup and ginger ale. Did you and Scott plan this so Edward would break the engagement and are relationship?" I asked in a weak voice with worry in my voice.

" No, no I didn't." Sarah said innocently.

" LIAR, YOU PLANNED THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE SARAH YOU WANTED ME ALL TO YOU, YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I EVER MET! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE WITH YOUR BROTHER! NOW!" Edward said in full anger with his eyes bugging out and a scary expression. If he was human his face probably would be red with a purplish tint.

" Eddy- kins I don't know what you are talking about." She said acting all innocent.

" DON'T EVEN CALL ME EDDY- KINS! YOU KNOW DANG RIGHT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! MY POWER IS MIND READING AND WHAT YOU DID AND WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT YOU WERE GOING TO DO IF THE PLAN DID NOT WORK IS REGISTERED IN YOUR THOUGHTS! GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU AND YOUR BROTHER OUT! BETTER YET I WILL RIP YOU TWO UP WITH THE HELP OF MY SIBBLINGS AND THROW YOUR AND YOUR BROTHERS PIECES IN A FIRE!" Said he still with the same expression.

"FINE!" Mouthed back Sarah.

Scott and Sarah got in there car and speed ed away from the Cullen's mansion. Meanwhile.

"Bella I am so sorry I should have seen your jealousy the start and listen to you." Edward said to me while burning his eyes into mine.

" Edward you are forgiven!" I said with throwing my arms around his neck.

**2 ½ months later. Bella is married!**

I lay in the bathroom waiting for the rest of my sickness to come. Edward comes in to hold my hair so I can puke. Alice has a vision. Later that day I get a pregnancy test. It is impossible for vampires to have kids even with humans. I guess I was wrong there was a positive sign. How will I tell Edward? His Family. Charlie? Renee? Jake? My friends? A knock on the door.

"Hold on!" I buried the test in the garbage bag. Alice gets a hold of me and takes me shopping. Oh joy! Not!

" Bella did you cheat on Edward?"

"No! The only other person whom got me drunk was Scott."

"Oh.. Wait how are you going to tell Edward?"

" I...I don't no. At least I have some time because he is hunting.

The rest of the day me and Alice shop for the baby and maternity clothes.

**Hope you liked it! I might give you another chapter tonight with other updates of my stories.**


	6. My Secret I Never Told You!

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter6: My Secret I Have Been Hiding From You!**_

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating. I finished Breaking Dawn and I loved it call me a freak all you want but I loved it because it tied up all the loose ends and everyone has a happy ever after pm me if you want to talk about the book. Also my new school year which I will be in 8th grade will start August 25. So there will be updating once a week when school comes. Okay enjoy my new chapter!**

**Re- Cap of chapter 5:**

The rest of the day me and Alice shop for the baby and maternity clothes.

**Bella POV**

I got back from shopping with Alice and everyone except Emmett is there because they went hunting. Oh joy Emmett is going to do something idiotic like he usually does.

"Hey Bella so what did you get." Emmett said in a girly voice bashing his eye lashes and holding his hands together on the side.

"Nothing" I said back acting like Emmett.

"Okay." Emmett replied than started to skip down the hall singing _Barbie Girl_ and than comes back in with a Hannah Montana wig, fake eye lashes, pink lip gloss, blush that did not match his tone, eye liner, and sparkly stuff on his face. Also Emmett was wearing a push up bra stuffed with a lot of toilet paper and a Black dress on with high black heels.

_Awkward and why is Emmett acting gay does he know something he shouldn't know?_

"Emmett what do you know?"I said icly.

"Oh that you are pregnant!" Emmett said holding up my pregnancy test.

"Crap! Don't tell Edward Emmett please!" I whined.

"Don't tell Edward what?" Edward asked.

_Uh- Oh Cheerios._

"Edward there is something I need to tell you and not gay boy over here."

" Okay Bella tell me what is wrong." Edward said concerned.

"IAMPREGNANT!" I spat out really fast.

"YOUR WHAT!!" Edward said in a very angry snarl.

" Pregnant" I said with a whisper and a tear striking down my face.

"Who is the father?" Edward questioned with anger in his face and voice.

" I.. I don't know!!" I screamed.

"So Bella did you sleep with other people while Sarah was here to get revenge on me?" Edward asked. "Huh? Bella tell me!" Edward said still angry.

"No..No" I said with tears threaten to flood the mansion.

"So who did you sleep with?"He said serious and angry tone at the same time.

" Only.. hiccup.. you..hiccup.. and..hiccup..Scott..hiccup..who..hiccup..got..hiccup..drunk..hiccup"

" It is not possible for a vampire to have kids with vampires or humans" Edward said.

" Edward I don't think she is lying because she is the worse lier who ever walked the Earth." Alice interrupted Edward's train of words and thoughts.

"True" said he.

"Bella I'm sorry I yelled at you." Edward said in a loving tone wrapping his arm around my waste touching my stomach with his hand.

We stayed in the position for a while the tears stopped rolling it kinda reminded me of the song_ 4 in the Morning _by _Gwen Stefani._ Later that night I lay on Edward in our bed and he rubbed my belly.

"Bella who ever is the babies father I will be here for you to help you." Edward said in a loving tone.

"Promise." I said in a weak voice.

"Promise."

**Okay I will update when I can because I am reading another book called _Just Beyond The Clouds by: Karen Kingsbury. _Also another book you people can read is _The Gemma Doyle Trilogy by: Libba Bray- Book 1 A Great and Terriable Beauty, Book2 Rebel Angels, Book3 The Sweet Far Thing _ and another series you can read is _The Luxe Series- Book1 The Luxe, Book2 Rumors and sometime in January or February 2009 the 3__rd__ book Envy._ I hope you guys like this story! I will update the others soon and this one! Sorry it is short. Oh by the way I have a Youtube video and my account on there is TwilightEdwardBella1.**


	7. Leaving, Never Coming Back

_**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**_

_**Chapter: Leaving, Never Coming Back**_

**Okay, I know I have not updated in a while I have been really busy. PLEASE READ THE A/N BECAUSE IT SO IMPORTANT! Enjoy.**

**Previous In _The Secret I Never Told You Love!:_**

"Bella who ever is the babies father I will be here for you to help you." Edward said in a loving tone.

"Promise." I said in a weak voice.

"Promise."

**Bella POV**

I rolled over looking for my Greek God. He wasn't here.

"Edward."

"Right here, love." Edward said coming in the room with buttermilk pancakes drizzled with lots of cool whip and chocolate chips. Thank goodness there was no syrup on it because I hate it with it on my pancakes when there are different toppings on it. The pancake was shaped as a teddy bear. The side dishes were scrambled eggs with sausage, and hash browns. The drink was orange juice and chocolate milk.

"Yum!" I said noticing I was very hungry. Maybe it was because I did not eat any dinner last night. Edward put the tray down on top of me so I could eat.

" How do you feel?"

"Fine."

After finishing my breakfast I had my 'morning sickness'. Edward stood there holding my hair and rubbing circles on my hands and my back.

Later that day Edward and I went to the mall to look for baby stuff. Our order of the baby furniture will be delivered in 2 weeks. Than we headed over to the food court. Than one teenager stood out there and it was not Edward, Jake, or Scott it was someone else from before I came to Forks. This boy has beautiful blue eyes, dark brown hair, and is tall.

_Flashback._

"_I'm leaving Phoenix to go live with Charlie in Forks. I'm Sorry." Said I crying._

" _I thought you loved me." Said the boy._

" _I do, I really do Adam. Trust me no one could never replace you. You are my first and my only true boyfriend I have. After high school you could come to Forks for me. Okay." _

"_Okay." Adam said kissing my lips._

_End of flash back._

"Bella. Is that you?" Questioned Adam who was walking towards me.

_Uh-oh! This won't be good. I don't really remember him and some of my years before Forks. Why?_

"Hello, Bella." Adam said. He grabbed me and spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips.

" What the &#*!" Edward shouted. **( WOW! Edward used some colorful words. I did not write it I just blocked it Remember read A.N. At BOTTOM IT IMPORTANT!)**

" Who are you?" Edward said.

" I am Adam, Bella's boyfriend."

"No you are totally not because I am here fiancée." Edward reply.

"Yeah, right." Adam laughed.

" Oh yes I am." Edward said back. Wow Edward and Adam are being SO immature.

" SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

" Bella, Love tell us the truth." Edward and Adam both said at the same time.

" I don't really know the truth." I whispered.

"YES YOU DO!" Adam shouted at me.

"DON'T SHOUT AT HER!" Edward shouted at Adam.

"OH, LOOK WHO IS MR. OVERPROTECTIVE! HOW ABOUT YOU GO AWAY AND GET A LIFE!" Adam replied really loud at Edward.

"QUIET! I KNOW SOME OF THE TRUTH BUT MOST OF IT I DON'T REMEMBER!" I replied to shut them both up.

"Tell us please." Adam said stroking my arm.

"One don't touch her." Edward said pushing him lightly.

"Shut up!"

"Never."

"STOP IT YOU TO AND STOP PUSHING ONE ANOTHER! YOU TWO ARE SO IMMATURE. HERE IS ALL I KNOW ABOUT THE TRUTH!" I screamed at them and than told them all I knew about the truth.

" Bella I can't believe you cheated on me." Edward said.

"Same here." Adam said also.

" I did not about Adam. Some how I don't really remember Adam." I said crying.

"Well it looks like she is telling the truth." They both said.

Than Sarah walked in and put her hand around his waist.

"What do you want Sarah?" Edward asked annoyed.

_Flashback before Bella came to Forks._

_It was a week after I told Adam the news about me moving to Forks. We have not been speaking to each other lately and also he is on vacation to Hawaii. I got in my mothers car. I was at my friends house and we were drinking discussing alcohol. I did not want to look like a chicken in front of my friends. I started to drive. 5 minutes in the ride, I started to feel very sleepy. Than I fell asleep at the wheel._

_I woke up to a beeping noise. I opened my eyes. I did not recognize the people in the room who were crowding the room and where was I?_

"_Where am I." I croaked._

"_Oh! Honey I thought you were dying. Bella you are in the hospital. You were doing underage drinking which we will discuss when we get home and you totaled my car because you fell asleep behind the wheel..." Renee said than trailed off with water coming out of her eyes._

"_What are you talking about. And who is this Bella girl?"_

"_Bella is you and you got in a coma, so don't be playing dumb Bella."_

"_I am not, I don't remember anything."_

"_You don't?"_

"_Yes I don't remember!" I screamed._

_A man walked in with something in his hands into the room._

" _I see you are out of your coma, Bella." Doctor CocoLate said. I laughed at reading his name tag. That is such a funny last or first name._

"_Doctor, Bella does not remember stuff."_

"_Oh dear that is not good. She must have anesthesia. This can take hours to years for her to remember her memories."_

" _I hope Charlie can handle Bella with this condition she has."_

_End Of Flashback._

" I remember why I don't remember why I don't remember Adam!" I said sounding like Alice. Man I need to stop hanging out with her.

"Okay tell us." Edward said.

So thats what I did. Flashbacks came to me and I told them.

"Edward." Sarah said. I thought she was gone I said to myself. Were did she come from again?

"Yes my love." Edward said turning to her planting a kiss on her lips.

WHAT! I shouted in my head.

"Bella, hearing all of your flashbacks I know no I belong with Sarah and I love her more than I ever loved your pathetic love." Edward said gazing in Sarah's eyes. Than Sarah looked over at me giving me a evil grin. She must have a power that messes with your mind.

"Bella I love you more than ever." Adam said.

"I love you too." I said which was a total lie and some how it came out as the truth.

"How about me and you to move in together, if thats okay with you Bella." Adam asked me.

"Yeah it is okay with me. Can we move were I want to live at."

"Sure."

"Bella, I will always love you. Forever and Always. We will be together and have our own family." Adam said than kissing my lips.

Well this is definitely not a good happy ending. Edward promised me we will be forever and always but it will never happen. So I can learn how to love Adam like I use to love Edward. I know he is know happy with Sarah. Right?

Sarah and Edward left and Adam was getting his car ready. Than the rest of the Cullens came up to me crying sad dry tears.

"Bella we need to save him." Esme said to me.

"Save who?"

"Edward!" Alice said.

"Why?"

"Because Sarah put her under her power. Which is mind control." Carlisle said.

"We need to save him. I know he is going to live with Sarah in Forks. But we can't loose him and you need him. I know you won't be happy with Adam." Rosalie said.

Wait did Rosalie say something to me?

" How are you... I mean we going to save him. You never know that I could learn how to love Adam like the way I loved Edward."

"Your right Bella. But remember how you were when Edward left? So are you going to help or not?" Jasper said.

**Okay I have a important thing to tell you people. THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER AND I KNOW I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFF HANGER! WELL I AM GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS CALLED: RUMORS OF SCANDALS, LIES, AND YOUR CHEATING HEART. It took me 5 pages to write this chapter and this is the first chapter and story to write 5 pages. I hope I see reviews and I hope you read the sequel and review. **


	8. Are you going to, or not?

**The Secret I Never Told You Love!**

**Chapter 8: Are you going to, or not?**

**Okay I decided not to be mean and leave you with a cruel cliff hanger. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THIS LAST CHAPTER?**

**Previous in The Secret I Never Told You Love! :**

"Because Sarah put her under her power. Which is mind control." Carlisle said.

"We need to save him. I know he is going to live with Sarah in Forks. But we can't loose him and you need him. I know you won't be happy with Adam." Rosalie said.

Wait did Rosalie say something to me?

" How are you... I mean we going to save him. You never know that I could learn how to love Adam like the way I loved Edward."

"Your right Bella. But remember how you were when Edward left? So are you going to help or not?" Jasper said.

**BPOV**

" I am in, to help."

Moments went by in silence.

One by one they hugged me minus Edward.

We sat in a crummy table, talking out a plan to rescue Edward.

"Bella, you know you need to keep your pregnancy a secret to Adam and you are going to have to live with Adam in Forks." Alice stated.

"I know."

Adam charged in the cafe.

"Bella come on!"

"Okay, Okay. I am coming!"

Adam pulled me by my waist. I peered over my shoulder waving my goodbye to the Cullens. Than I mouthed "Hopefully we will meet again and I will always love all of you as my family."

**Story so short and over. Oh and please vote for if you want a sequel.**

**~Kayla~~~ **

**Thank you all for adding me and reviewing everyone! Also I will post a A/N if there is a sequel or not.**


End file.
